piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NickyLinnea
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cutlass Title.png page. We hope that you enjoy your stay here, and if you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Sasank5678 (Talk) 22:09, July 1, 2010 Hi Hi Nicky! Welcome to the PiratesOnline Wikia! I think you have seen me once or twice in the game. My pirate's name is Sven Seaeagle and sometimes I chat with Obsidion in the game. I really like your broadsword picture on the Category:Broadsword page. How did you do it? (I am not technically inclined). Fair Winds! Sasank5678 (talk) 09:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Culluh Hai :D Example: Lost Sword of El Patron Nicky! Hope this Helps! This might help you for your Weapon Classes programme. Anyway, I am going to rename it as Weapon Groups, savvy? See this, it was made by ElizaCreststeel - Lord Midhav 01:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually Mid I didn't make the chart. someone else was kind enough to. i borrowed it to show what we could do. Pistol I really like what you did to Category:Pistol. How do you add colors and colored writing? I'd really like to know. Please Respond- 23:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like it. :) This is the code for "Famed Pistol" Famed Pistol table style="color:#6782c9;">'Famed Pistol' " from the end, to be able to paste it here) This code is for coloring the letters: style="color:#6782c9;" This is for the background: bgcolor="#131524" You can also type the name of a color instead of a number code. It would be like this: bgcolor="blue" I wanted to match the colors from the weapon cards so I used the eyedropper tool in Adobe Photoshop to get the color code. I hope this is helpful. Nicky Weapon Groups Hello, I have noticed some groups appearing within the new dolls stash (70 known dolls so far). I was wondering if these should be added to the weapon groups page or just hold off for now. Amarok413 14:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) (forgot to log in when i first left the message) Yeah, I know there are also groups of dolls. I haven't had time to group them up and add them yet. I still have a lot that I'm trying to add. I'm also wondering how they should be displayed. I thought about separating them by the type of weapon. ...a list of all cutlass groups, sabre groups, etc. But, I think it's nice to see them with other similar weapons too. There are a lot of groups, so if I put them all on one page it's going to get pretty long. That's my plan for now though. Once I get them listed, they may need to be divided. Any suggestions? Also, feel free to add the dolls if you want to. Nicky Weapon Groups Well... when it gets too long to handle on one page... we can divide the page by group rather than by weapon. Have a separate page for Inquisition blades, and another for Fullmoon firearms. Then have a list of links (and maybe and example tag to represent the group) on the current Weapon Groups page. Also, i have most of the dolls weapon tags on my computer and i could group what i have for you and post them myself if you would like. (also if you post your replies on my talk page, I will get the message faster) Thanks Amarok413 15:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Grouping I do like the sound of Midhav's idea (though i would have said Simian blades instead of Primate). The problem is what to name some of them. Amarok413 15:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Doll Weapon Groups I added so far what I have. I will look for any more groups in the dolls list we have here on wiki. Amarok413 16:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Grouping.. again Well Nicky. I never said anythign about deleting your work. I really admire your commitment and work done for the article. I just thought I'd suggest (since the project is yours) that you should slightly alter the nomenclature of the groups. I'll try my luck on editing on it... I'll leave the proper planning for the master-planner Obsidion when he comes back. - Lord Midhav 17:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) My vote! I nominated you to be an admin and KatBlueDog is incorrect! It says must be on this site for 2-3 months NOT make edits for 2-3 months, You have my support! (Jzfredskins 19:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC)) Um I just slightly edited the guidelines. Either way it will have to be 2 months to wait for you to be admin. - 'Lord Midhav 11:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin... Um did you know that you were an admin all along? lol. I have to consult EC about what went wrong okay? I left you a message in the shoutbox yesterday... You either have not got it... or I didn't get the reply message.- Lord Midhav 07:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Adminstrator Rights (Part 2) Nicky, As of right now, to finally settle some hash around here. I have pulled all admin rights for anyone not a bureaucrat. Once we get some system settled in place - BELIEVE ME - you are the first person I'm nominating. I'm just sorry it came to this. Eliza T. Creststeel 13:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Audio Files Thank you so much for the link. I think we need a plug-in to play the music. I tried the steps but I can't get it to play. We need to figure out how to play the music. 14:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Headers Hey, beautiful header for the pistol page. My friend would like to know if he could use your headers for his pirates online website. He didn't want to do it without your approval though. Amarok413 02:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Pic How did you get this Picture? Color Code #s Legendary Background color: 57070a Font color: ef0e0c Famed/Lost Relic Background color: 131524 Font color: 6782c9 Rare Background color: 162f12 Font color: 44813c Common Background color: 1f230c Font color: c4d400 Crude Background color: 372308 Font color: a4763a ----- Color Code ----- Color Code Legendary #ef0e0c Table Main Page #6c411f Famed #6782c9 Table Main Page #244994 Rare #44813c Table Main Page #dcccac Common #c4d400 Potions Table #bdb7bf Crude #a4763a Potions Table #b139cc Potions Table #f6e211 Potions Table #f6853f Potions Table #53c62d Potions Table #6ba4e9 Potions Table #d14138 Potions Table #b8a070 Nicky Thank You :) Hey Nicky! I'm glad you like it, I'm experimenting with Photoshop lol. I plan to make more like these for other jungles and caverns though! Thanks again for the compliment. Being a noob to wiki, I really appreciate your compliment from a great contributor such as yourself :D. Conquistador Doll Thank you for adding the picture to the page and adding it to the Weapon Groups and Fame Items articles! It's really appriciated! This Will Help. Check out my blog on the COMPLETE list of Released and Unreleased weapons (& items). Someone else on another site found it and I kept it here. It will SURELY help ye with yer Weapon Groups project. Remember to comment. :) - Lord Midhav 18:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) My wiki can u help me get ppl on my wiki! plz! Sorry, I did not mean to upload user boxes at the same time as you.-Peter Stormshot Ok I got the Sea Dog Pistol yesterday. It is crude. This wiki claims its common. There are rarity errors with also with the : Taboo doll, Pirate doll, Clay doll, and a few more. The Best ! Hey ... u are awesome ... realy : * 4 caracters level 50 * all skills masterd * u catched all fishes wish to be upgrade to but my parents .... u know i think Well , GOOD LUCK ... in the future versions and updates '''UR FAN NR.'1': 09:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Davy 09:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mate! Hey there Nicky! What's up on your Sandbox? Is that something intended for the Main Page? I'm just curious... Do you know that we have something called Templayte:Infobox Character? I ripped it off from PotC wiki... It has some glitches... Can you and Obsidion tinker with it? I'm also trying to get some music articles (the only one done now is Black Pearl Boss Battle (final music) - see the article), but the Play button doesn't seem to work. It has the following Templates... Infobox Music, Listen, Listen Inline. Infobox Music is an infobox for the music (duh). Listen Inline is intended to make the Play button come... but I don't know how (I ripped them off form Runescape wiki). I don't know what "Listen" does. Reply soon. - 'Lord Midhav' 10:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay I found out from Obsidion that it was meant for the Main Page. Can you trying fixing or working on the mentioned Templates. On a side-note do you mindif your Test Release notes blog was changed to '''Test Release Notes - Aug 2, 3 and 6th' for future reference? - Lord Midhav 11:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay mate... You're doing a good job with the time you have at hand. Btw, they updated test on Aug 10th. Once they release it on Live, I think you'd know what to name the blog... Aye? - Lord Midhav 13:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Groups Hey Nicky, I saw how you had the notices asking if some people owned certain weapons and to add a picture if they did. Well someone I know came accross a list of weapon names in the Phase Files and some seemed to look as if they should be in certain groups. I figured I'd tell you because you seem like the Go-To girl for weapon groups! I think there's a Shark Sticker Bayonet out there, probably the Famed weapon in the Sticker Bayonets groups. Along with the Hex Reflector Dolls there's a Hex Guardian Doll along with Rebound For the Nomad Dolls, there's a Adventurer and Explorer Doll along with a Nomad Doll, but it didn't occur to me that was part of them until I saw your group name haha. There was a Tyranny Doll, I though it sounded like it would fit in well with the Evil Dolls, but I'm a bit skeptic on that one. Also there was an Orangutan Repeater listed, it's most likely in the game. RobinYerloot 20:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Can u post more pictures? James 2000 15:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Job!! Just wanted to thank ya for adding all pictures to Weapon pages involving their Weapon Groups, great great job! Sorry, I tried doing this : border="1" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" | | [ [ File :(File name here) | thumb | center | 130px | [ Page Link) ] ] ] (without the spaces.) I'm not saying no.-Peter Stormshot COME! come help in my blog i recently made and tell about yourself! HARSHUL Wanna Talk 01:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Busy busy busy Nicky, I am so sorry. I have just been buried and folks aren't really chiming in on this. I'm beginning to think i need to exert some executive authority. I WANT you as an admin if not a full blown Bureaucrat. Please be patient with me. EC Hey I like the placement on the Masterwork & Bejeweled Broadsword I think that looks really cool haha. I also like it below the weapon group pictures. Above kinda takes up too much space IMO. And the pictures look really great! RobinYerloot 18:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Broadswords the broadswords u cut out are amazing. How high res is ur screen to get such a large picture? WIll you be doing these for the other weapons as well? Amarok413 22:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Random Chat wow you have an awesome pirate Re:Great Images Haha I take no credit for those, they were taken by others and are on the SotL's pages. I simply added them, and if you need help with any future projects of yours, I'm always bored! Haha Re Broadswords everybody talks about these phase files... where are they finding them? it has me curious. Privateer Dolls Hey Nicky, just noticed the Privateer Doll group is missing a doll, the Swashbuckler Doll. It goes before the Buccaneer Doll. And I do believe the dolls fit in the Pirate Group? With the exception of the Mutineer doll? Not sure, but saw that and thought I should let you know! Also! Add the Skeleton Doll to the Crypt Dolls, it's the first Doll in that set. RobinYerloot 22:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) New Sabre new Sabre thx :) Icons Vote Yes To Icons! I have weapon icons as they would appear in your inventory and would like to add them to pages. See what they look like here and vote Yes or No here. Shaman Doll has a better example of what I want to do. Sorry about the Throwing knives! Im sorry i did the throwing knife thing. i didn't know it was under : throwing ' kniVes. ' Captaingoldvane2 21:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) nicky help me!!! im having trouble finding the lost sword of el patron weres the best place to get it?im the won that edited seabeard so you know who i am!!!! Congrats! Congrats on getting the captain badge! Sorry. I am sorry im trying to get a badge. And i have a question who started this wiki? Bruiser's Cutlass Group You forgot the first one! haha, It's Slasher's Cutlass - Brawler's Cutlass -Bruiser's Cutlass RobinYerloot 16:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol Sorry Nicky! Hey Nicky! Sorry I went offline yesterday. Harshul and his friend were getting impatient... His friend turned off the internet modem, which was I went offline yesterday lol... They snatched it after that and went on to play ROBLOX. I only got one of the options that you were saying yesterday... That we should all be Bureaucrats (You, Sas, me), demoting Pip and keeping Obsidion as the lead... Can you clarify on that mate? Also, I'd like to nominate GamerPerson, RobinYerLoot and Jzfredskins to the position of Rollback. I'll try making a blog on it. - Lord Midhav 06:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Here is the blog were I nominated the users. If you have any problem with this format of nomination please feel free to tell me.... On my talk page. Savvy? - Lord Midhav 07:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Clothing I think I'll leave Buyable clothes in the Tailor's spots. We could add links to the pages already made (Men's Shirts, Women's Shirts, ect) for tailors and add links to this page of findable items. I could add little Header 3's for the seperate types of clothing, show the basic version and list the different colors/styles it comes in. Header 2 - Boy's Garb Vests Shirts/Tanks Trousers/Highwaters Coats/Jackets Boots Hats Belts Header 2 - Girl's Garb Heading 3 - Vests/Corsets Shirts/Blouses Capris/Shorts/Skirts Coats Boots Hats okay got it all together. So what I think we should do is this, we'll spilt it up like I have above, and then add a fourth header for certain ones, such as your "Buckled Sashes" or "Cotton Jackets" for boys, or items that come in many colors, we can either add a picture for each color or put a picutre of the "plain" version up and list the colors it comes in underneath, and at the end of each clothing item there'll be "Fine (Garb Name Here)" (Also a third-header) for one-of-a-kind items, like for jackets, the Bouncer's Jacket, Evening Jacket, and Shipwright Jacket and other items that aren't the same thing in different colors, savvy? If it doesn't make sense lemme know. PS what do you want to call this page? Haha, something we gotta figure out before we make it.